Daijoubu
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: OneShot Dos personas se quedan solas en la casa Asakura y en parte a falta de algo mejor que hacer uno de ellos reta al otro. Shounen Ai


**Daijoubu**

**Pareja:** HoroxRen

**Advertencias:** Shounen ai, aunque muy ligerito.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Hiroyuki Takei y asociados.

-o-

El silencio en la casa Asakura era extraño comparado al bullicio que se escuchaba en esta normalmente.

Los abuelos de Yoh, quienes habían pasado unos días en la casa de su nieto para ver cómo estaban las cosas, se encontraban de regreso a Izumo y todos habían salido a despedirlos.

Todos, menos dos personas que se encontraban ignorándose mutuamente, sentados en la sala mientras observaban el televisor apagado de Anna sólo para no ver al otro.

Hacía tan solo unas horas, Horo había sido condenado por su hermana a un entrenamiento infernal, todo gracias a una de sus típicas discusiones con Ren, la cual, esta vez, había pasado a más que palabras.

Lo peor fue cuando Horo tropezó con la mesa mientras esquivaba uno de los golpes de Ren. La mesa aún tenía lo que quedaba del desayuno y este había caído encima de Pilika quien, muy molesta, le había designado un entrenamiento tan duro que incluso Ren sintió algo de lastima por el Ainu, aunque no tenía intenciones de aceptar tal cosa.

Las cosas no habían terminado así: Anna también les ordenó a ambos que arreglasen la cocina.

¿Acaso la rubia no se daba cuenta de lo que podría pasar si los dejaba solos en un lugar cerrado? A pesar de que eso fue lo primero que pensó Ren, él permaneció en silencio y cumplió con su propio castigo. Ni siquiera él se atrevía a contradecir a la prometida de Yoh.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió sin mayores incidentes y cuando llegó la hora de partida, Horo Horo aún no terminaba su entrenamiento.

Pilika, todavía molesta, lo obligó a quedarse. Para Horo eso no era malo ya que podía descansar un rato o incluso no hacer nada durante ese tiempo (aunque tendría que decirle a su hermana que sí había hecho los ejercicios), pero Ren también permaneció en el lugar.

¿La razón? Su hermana mayor, Jun, había prometido que iría con ellos a la estación, pero por unos compromisos con la familia tuvo que salir primero, aunque antes de irse les había pedido que la esperaran.

Aun así la china no llegó a tiempo, por lo que Ren optó por quedarse en la casa, esperándola, mientras los demás iban camino a la estación con calma. Con algo de suerte, pensó Ren, ella regresaría con el tiempo justo para ir a la estación a despedirse.

Pero Jun aun no llegaba y el silencio cada vez era más incomodo entre los dos quienes, por alguna razón, permanecían en la sala.

—Ren —dijo Horo, rompiendo la quietud del lugar.

—¿Hn?

—Estoy aburrido.

—¿No tenias que hacer unos divertidos ejercicios que te dejó tu hermanita? -— contestó el chino con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero todavía sin mirar a quien estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él.

—Estoy aburrido de que Pilika siga mandándome a entrenar, al fin de cuentas el torneo termino hace 4 años ya ¿no? —dijo Horo sin ponerle atención al ironía de su compañero o tal vez ignorándola.

—Es por eso que siempre has sido un debilucho —murmuró Ren por lo bajo, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo, pero le era imposible dejar de molestar al Ainu, lo que de por si era fácil.

—¡QUE DIJISTE CHINITO? —Demasiado fácil, se corrigió mentalmente Ren mientras Horo se levantaba molesto, listo para iniciar otra pelea. Por alguna razón el ver como el ambiente volvía a ser el mismo de siempre hizo que Ren sintiese que por fin las cosas regresaban a la normalidad.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Es que acaso has olvidado que yo... que yo... —Horo carraspeó por lo bajo, no podía recordar nada en lo que fuese mejor que Tao ¿Es que acaso no había nada en que le hubiese ganado al menos una vez?

—Realmente no puedes pensar en ninguna respuesta ¿verdad, Boro Boro? —Ren lució de nuevo su sarcástica sonrisa mientras se paraba.

Disfrutaba en cierta forma cada una de sus pequeñas victorias contra Horo por insignificantes que fuesen.

—Te reto. —Ren quien ya salía de la habitación permaneció quieto ¿Acaso la voz del Ainu había sido realmente seria en vez de ponerse a reclamarle por no decir correctamente su nombre?

—¿Que dijiste?

—Te reto —repitió Horo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora, aquí. No —se corrigió—, mejor en el jardín, no quiero pensar que sucedería si algo le pasase al televisor de Anna. —Un escalofrió recorrió a ambos al imaginarse la furia de la Itako si llegase y descubriera parte de su casa y su preciado televisor destrozados.

—Por mi bien. —dijo por fin Ren olvidándose de todo lo referente a Anna mientras de alguna parte sacaba su lanza y se disponía a llamar a Bason.

—Pero con una condición. —Tao se detuvo y observó a Horo con curiosidad—. No usaremos nuestras posesiones, pelearemos con nuestra propia fuerza sin usar nuestros espíritus.

—¿Acaso deseas perder más rápido? —El chino sonrió, aunque en el fondo se encontraba algo sorprendido por la idea del Ainu.

—¿Crees que podrás ganarme? —le respondió Horo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Ren.

Poco después ambos se encontraron en el jardín, mirándose fijamente, esperando el mejor momento para atacar al contrincante.

Por alguna extraña razón ambos sentían que esa batalla era más importante que cualquier otra; más que, incluso, las viejas luchas en el torneo de shamanes.

Esta vez lo único que estaba en juego era el honor de ambos, pero ellos sabían que si alguno daba un paso en falso perdería irremediablemente debido a la falta de sus espíritus.

—¡Aquí voy! —Pero como era de esperarse Horo no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar el momento justo en que Ren bajase la guardia para atacarlo, prefería hacerlo de inmediato. Intentó distraerlo simulando que iba a darle una patada y en vez de eso giró alrededor del chino, intentando atacarlo por el otro costado, pero su arremetida fue bloqueada con facilidad con la lanza de Ren.

—¿Acaso crees que con ese tipo de ataques podrás ganarme? —Ren apunto su lanza contra el Ainu, quien después de su ataque se había alejado unos metros de Tao.

—Claro que no, solo estoy calentando. —Horo sonrió y se preparó para recibir el ataque de Tao.

Ren lanzo una serie de golpes con su lanza, intentando no apuntar a ningún punto vital, haciéndolos algo más lentos que de costumbre y ayudando así a Horo para que esquivara los ataques con facilidad. Aunque posiblemente nunca lo aceptase no se perdonaría si hiriese de gravedad al shaman del hielo ¿Quién podría imaginar años atrás que él llegaría a pensar de esa forma? Ni él mismo.

—¿Y tú piensas vencerme así Ren?

—¿Piensas que eres el único al que le gusta calentar? Ahora sí comenzaremos en serio.

—¡Excelente!

Ren ataco de nuevo, solo que esta vez intentando empujar a Horo con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, así la victoria seria más sencilla y rápida. Pero el Ainu no tuvo problema en esquivarlo, haciendo que Tao perdiese el equilibrio por unos segundos, cosa que Horo intentó aprovechar, pero no pudo gracias a que Ren había usado su lanza prontamente como apoyo y defensa a la vez mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

—Ren creo que valdrá la pena mostrarte algo, te sorprenderás.

—¿Acaso algún ataque tuyo puede sorprenderme?

—Tal vez no, igual que los tuyos no me sorprenden. Nos conocemos demasiado bien.

—Por eso mismo. —Ren niveló su lanza y apuntó a la mano de Horo.

Pero antes de poder ordenarle a su cuerpo atacar, vio como Horo comenzaba a crear hielo en la palma de su mano, un pedazo pequeño que pronto creció y se alargo llegando al tamaño de una espada común.

—¿Qué te parece? —Horo sonrió—. De ahora en adelante esta será mi arma si Kororo no está cerca, además así no tengo que cargar ningún objeto.

—Interesante, parece que después de todo si podré pelear en serio. —Ren, quien ya se había recuperado de la pequeña sorpresa que le había dado el Ainu, volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque.

—¿Llegaste a pensar que te dejaría ganar, Ren? —Horo sonrió y atacó al chino sin esperar respuesta.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes. Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que esquivar Ren para contraatacar al Ainu destruyendo con un solo golpe la espada de hielo de éste.

—¿Y ahora que harás?

—Observa y aprende —Horo se concentró y la espada volvió a crecer en su mano pero esta vez, antes de darle la oportunidad a Ren de atacar, usó lo mismo que el chino había intentando usar antes contra él.

En una rápida carrera reunió todo el peso de su cuerpo para empujarlo y aunque temía que su contrincante lo evadiese Tao no lo hizo.

Ren perdió el equilibrio y en un intento de recuperarlo y de quitar la amenaza momentánea del Ainu, usó su lanza para dar un golpe a la espada de Horo.

Gracias a que este no estaba preparado perdió su espada, la cual chocó contra el suelo volviéndose pequeños pedazos que se derretirían pronto bajo aquel sol. Al fin de cuentas el hielo que hacía con la ayuda de Kororo era mejor. Pero también Ren perdió su lanza, la cual quedó incrustada en un pequeño desnivel del suelo.

En un intento por no tener que ir a saludar al piso cogió con fuerza un brazo de Horo, pero como este estaba desprevenido también perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó encima del cuerpo de su compañero.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, ninguno se acordaba ya de la lucha en la que estaban momentos antes. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

La mente de ambos era confusión total, aunque en el fondo una pequeña luz les indicaban algo que ninguno de los dos había visto, o que no habían querido ver. Un sentimiento olvidado que había nacido poco a poco en el torneo, algo que no esperaban volver a sentir.

El corazón de los dos comenzó a latir más rápido, pero ninguno de ellos se movió de su lugar ¿Qué debían hacer?

Horo fue quien dio el primer paso, sentía que Ren tenia un imán que lo atraía poco a poco, y observando todo el tiempo los casi felinos ojos de Ren se fue acercando a los labios de este.

Lo que primero fue un roce pronto se convirtió en un beso, un beso inseguro y tímido de parte de ambos, al comienzo, y poco a poco pasó a ser algo frenético y confuso.

Algo que demostraba los sentimientos y deseos que ninguno era capaz de ocultar o negar por más tiempo.

Aun así todo terminó pronto y debido a la falta de aire se separaron. Ahora venia la parte difícil, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

—Ren... yo... —Horo comenzó, dudoso. Si él había comenzado él tendría que decir algo primero, ¿no?

—No digas nada. —Tao lo silenció, poniendo un dedo en sus labios y luego cubriéndolos con los propios, no deseaba que ese momento se dañase por ninguna razón.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Pero el sonido de la voz de Yoh los hizo separarse rápidamente, completamente sonrojados. Más tarde tendrían que pensar sobre lo que había pasado, por ahora tenían que comportarse normalmente.

—¡Ren! —La voz de una alegre Jun hizo reaccionar al chino, quien aún continuaba sentado en la hierba—. ¡Aquí estas! —dijo entrando al jardín—. Discúlpame, no pensé que te quedarías aquí y como me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba decidí ir directo a la estación.

—Ya no tiene importancia. —Ren por fin se levantó sin ponerle mucha atención a las palabras de su hermana, cogió su lanza y la guardo al tiempo que entraba a la casa y se encaminaba a la cocina, seguramente en busca de leche.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ren? —Jun esta vez dirigió su vista a Horo, quien estaba entrenando. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer en cuanto se levantó, además así su hermana no lo regañaría; aunque, para decir la verdad, la última persona en la que estaba pensando en ese momento era en Pilika.

—Quien sabe —fue la única respuesta del Ainu, al ver que él seguía entrenando Jun se alejo en silencio. ¿Acaso habían discutido de nuevo?

—¡Onii-chan! —Esta vez fue Pilika quien llego al jardín—.No pensé que estuvieses entrenando, supongo que ya pagaste lo que hiciste esta mañana... creo que mereces que te diga que trajimos algo de comida en el camino, solo no pelees con Ren ¿ne? —dijo Pilika todo de corrido y entró de nuevo a la casa sin darle tiempo a Horo para responder.

—Ren... —Después de un momento cabizbajo Horo sonrió y entró a la casa haciendo el escándalo de siempre, presentía que de ahora en adelante las cosas irían muy bien para él, estaba seguro. Al menos en lo que se refería a Ren.

Al llegar a la mesa Horo se sentó como siempre junto a Ren y cuando todos estaban distraídos hablando de algo a lo que no estaba poniendo atención le dedicó una sonrisa.

Casi entendiéndolo Ren le devolvió la sonrisa. Sí, Horo tenía razón. No tenía porque preocuparse por nada en esos momentos.

Todo saldría bien, tal como decía Yoh.

-FIN-

Notas: Hace mucho que no podía escribir nada de estos dos pero, lastimosamente, no quedó tan bien como quería que quedara.

El caso: Gracias a C y a L por la inspiración, aunque supongo que ninguno leerá esto y dudo mucho que sepan como me inspiraron.

La pelea me salió algo rara, en especial por poner a Horo a usar una espada de hielo, pero supongo que pudo quedarme peor.

Como de costumbre cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica o tomatazo es bienvenido en un review.

Bye, bye.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
